


Варианты

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Рон Уизли увольняется с работы, и друзья тут же спешат ему на помощь. Даже если их помощь не очень-то, оказывается, и нужна.





	Варианты

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Окна за спиной затряслись от порыва зимнего ветра, и Гермиона передвинулась немного левее по дивану, крепче прижимаясь к Рону. Кожу опалило чужое тепло, и сразу стало уютнее.  
  
— Мы так редко стали собираться вместе, — посетовала Джинни. Она поправила игрушку на идеально наряженной елке и запрыгнула на диван рядом с Дином. — Эй, поделись пледом с женой!  
  
Дин растопырил руки, становясь похожим на огромную лохматую птицу, и Джинни влезла ему под бок.  
  
Гарри поморщился.  
  
— Работа, — пожаловался он и горестно повторил: — Работа, работа… Ближе к Рождеству все становятся расслабленными и теряют бдительность, и преступники выходят на охоту. Да еще и эти отчеты!  
  
— Я постоянно напоминал тебе сдавать их вовремя, — наставительно сказал сидевший рядом с ним Драко. — Ты думал, твое любимое “завтра” никогда не наступит?  
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, зато Рон заерзал, как будто диван вдруг стал колоть ему спину.   
  
— Кстати, о работе, — медленно сказал он. — Тут такое дело… Я…  
  
Он замялся под пристальными взглядами, и Гермиона помогла:  
  
— Рон написал заявление об увольнении.  
  
Джинни охнула, Дин удивленно округлил глаза, молчаливый Невилл нахмурился, а Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке.   
  
— Наконец-то ты решился!  
  
— Наконец-то? — возмущенно воскликнула Джинни. — Что еще за “наконец-то”? Я думала, тебе нравится быть аврором!  
  
— Нравилось, — не очень уверенно согласился Рон. — Или мне казалось, что нравилось, пока все было в новинку и не отнимало столько... времени и сил.  
  
И не приносило столько ночных кошмаров, мысленно добавила Гермиона.  
  
— И чем ты будешь теперь заниматься?   
  
Гермиона почувствовала, как напряглось тело Рона, и ободряюще сжала его руку. К этому решению он пришел не сразу: позади осталось много ночей мучительных рассуждений, споров, разговоров и задумчивого молчания, но, пожалуй, Рон так и не был до конца уверен, что поступил правильно.  
  
— Я пока не знаю. У меня есть время передохнуть от спешки и подумать…  
  
— Ты можешь помочь нам с открытием сада-музея, — воодушевленно перебил Дин. — Луна уже с ног сбилась, разыскивая помощников. Там тихо и спокойно, самое место, чтобы подумать о своем будущем!  
  
Гарри фыркнул.  
  
— Тихо и спокойно? А разве в прошлом месяце не ваши статуи и говорящие деревья сбежали в маггловский район?  
  
Дин пожал плечами.  
  
— Магглы все равно решили, что это представление, — беззаботно сказал он. — Еще и хлопали, когда рыцари направляли на них свои мечи. И если бы не ваша группа ликвидаторов, аппарировавшая прямо в центр площади и распугавшая всю округу, они бы так и пребывали в блаженном неведении.  
  
Гарри обильно покраснел.  
  
— Это была небольшая ошибка, — сказал он. — Неправильный расчет коор… И вообще, это аврорская тайна!  
  
— О твоей тайне писали все газеты, — насмешливо вставил Драко. — На первых полосах жирным шрифтом с большой буквы.  
  
— Не все, а только твоя! Кто вообще читает эту газетенку?  
  
Драко гордо вскинул подбородок.  
  
— Шестьдесят процентов взрослого населения магической Британии, — сказал он таким тоном, словно читал отчет перед собранием акционеров. — А еще примерно двадцать предпочитает узнавать новости с помощью моей радиостанции. Это восемьдесят процентов, Поттер, если у тебя проблемы со счетом. Кстати, Уизли, в газете есть несколько вакантных мест. Не обещаю, что будет тихо, но интересно — точно.  
  
— Ха! — выдохнул Гарри. — Может быть, работать журналистом и интересно, но я видел Риту Скиттер летом, и поверь мне, Рон, ты не захочешь к тридцати годам быть таким же седым и нервным. Даже авроры так не трясутся, завидев преступника, как Скитер, когда видит очередную жертву.  
  
— Седина украшает благородного джентльмена, — сказал Драко. Его глаза лукаво блеснули, и он добавил: — К тому же, я не предлагаю место журналиста, для этого у Уизли не хватит навыков общения. И знаний. И образования. И словарного запаса. И умения…  
  
— Я всегда знал, что ты питаешь ко мне особые чувства, Малфой, — улыбнулся Рон. — Тогда кем, разносчиком кофе по отделу? Спасибо за предложение, но, пожалуй, у меня не настолько безнадежная ситуация.  
  
Драко покачал головой, убрал улыбку с лица и гораздо серьезнее сказал:  
  
— Газетным детективом. — Джинни прыснула, и Драко, нахмурившись, прибавил: — Я не шучу. Моя газета славится правдивыми новостями и непредвзятой точкой зрения, поэтому мы и получили свои шестьдесят процентов читателей, Уизли. Но в последнее время мне кажется, что кое-кто… зарабатывает слишком много, а в некоторых статьях появляются досадные ошибки. Я, конечно, не скуплюсь на зарплаты для сотрудников, но не до такой степени. У меня нет оснований обращаться в аврорат, но свой человек внутри мне бы не помешал. Тот, кто проверен временем и кому я могу полностью доверять.  
  
Наступила тишина. Даже Джинни посмотрела на Драко с явно возросшим уважением, а Гермиона едва заметно усмехнулась, впервые поняв, насколько за последние годы Драко стал своим, пусть обычно всем видом и словами он демонстрировал обратное. Рон откинулся на спинку дивана, подумал и так же серьезно сказал:  
  
— Спасибо, Малфой.   
  
— Не думай, что это потому, что ты мне сильно нравишься... — торопливо начал Драко, но Гарри пихнул его в бок локтем и перебил:  
  
— Ты спалился, Малфой. Некуда отступать, позади стена.   
  
— Детектив — это тот же аврор, — сказала Джинни. — Нет смысла менять одно на другое, если Рону и так не нравилось работать следаком.  
  
— Следователем, Джинни!   
  
— У нас в “Нимбусах” тоже есть вакансия, — продолжила Джинни, не обратив внимания на возглас Гарри. — Если хочешь, я поговорю с директором. Не думаю, что он будет против тебя взять. Мы часто выезжаем на соревнования с известными командами, и не с “Пушками”, конечно, а с командами из первой десятки, так что бонусом получишь билеты на лучшие матчи.   
  
— Билеты на лучшие матчи достаются мне и моим ребятам, — тут же возразил Драко. — А вы только и делаете, что сидите в каморке под полем и срочно чините поломанные метлы. Ты хоть раз видела целиком хотя бы одну игру?  
  
— Еще как видела!  
  
— В омнинокль после матча?   
  
— Прямо на поле!   
  
— Во сне?  
  
— Эй, — негромко позвал Невилл под их ругань, нагнувшись почти к самому уху Рона. — Не хочешь пойти ко мне? У нас в саду как раз распустилась визгопёрка, надо каждый час удобрять ее навозом, а свободных рук совсем нет. Хотя бы временно.  
  
Рон наморщил лоб.  
  
— Работать детективом, усмирителем говорящих деревьев, ремонтником метел — или удобрять визгопёрку навозом? Прости, Невилл, это очень заманчивое предложение, но, пожалуй, тоже нет.  
  
Невилл понимающе кивнул, и в этот самый момент Гарри принюхался и озадаченно спросил:  
  
— Джинни, у тебя там ничего не горит?  
  
Джинни, разом забыв про спор с Драко, рванула с дивана, накрыв Дина пледом с головой. Гермиона, рассудив, что помощь Джинни, возможно, не помешает, поспешила следом на медленно затягивающуюся дымом кухню.  
  
— Мерлин бы побрал этого Малфоя, — сердито пробормотала Джинни, доставая палочку и втягивая в нее дым. — Пристал со своим полем… Как будто он знает, что нужно моему брату! Рон же обожает квиддич, лучше работы и не придумаешь!  
  
Гермиона оперлась руками на подоконник и посмотрела за окно, где деревья пригибались к земле, атакуемые порывами яростного ветра.  
  
— Месяц назад, — негромко сказала она, — приезжал Чарли. Они с Роном уезжали на пару дней развлечься, а в газетах писали, что румынский заповедник ищет место для британского отделения. И с тех пор Рон стал плохо спать.  
  
Отражение Джинни в оконном стекле перестало двигаться и застыло на месте, так и не опустив палочку.  
  
— О чем ты, Гермиона? Рон никогда не увлекался драконами.  
  
Гермиона пожала плечами.  
  
— Ты бы видела, как он слушает истории Чарли. — Она обернулась, раскрыла рот, выпучила глаза и засмеялась. — И за последние месяцы Рон читал немало книг о драконах, хотя и говорил, что это просто так. Просто так, Рон и книга — нелепо, правда? Он совершенно не умеет врать, Джинни, и скучает по настоящим приключениям.  
  
Джинни достала слегка обуглившийся по краям пирог, ругнулась так, что Невилл непременно бы покраснел, если бы услышал, и с тревогой сказала:  
  
— Это довольно опасная работа. Чарли поначалу постоянно ходил с ожогами, да и сейчас нередко травмируется. Хотя… — Она поставила пирог на стол, растопырила пальцы и стала загибать их по одному, продолжая говорить: — Тайная комната, шахматная партия гигантскими шахматами, сражение в Хогвартсе, беготня по лесу, освобождение из подвалов, охота за хоркруксами, работа аврором, похищение дракона из Гринготтса… — Джинни махнула рукой, перестав считать, и уверенно закончила: — Знаешь, я думаю, Рон справится.   
  
— Непременно справится, — с нежностью подтвердила Гермиона. — Только не говори ему, он думает, что это будет сюрприз. Только пока не уверен, что приятный.  
  
Джинни кивнула.  
  
— Дин тоже готовит мне сюрприз, — совсем тихо сказала она. — Вечеринку на день рождения. Тайком уходит с работы и выбирает место, а убрать буклеты из тумбочки совсем забыл. А вчера я нашла коробку с шарами с надписями: “С днем рождения!” — а под ними закопан подарок. Ужасно трудно догадаться!  
  
Джинни заговорщически подмигнула, подхватила пирог и ушла вместе с ним в комнату. Гермиона улыбнулась ей вслед, вздохнула и вновь посмотрела за окно.  
  
Там, в высоком небе, перемигивались бледные звезды, как сотни глаз парящих по воздуху драконов. И не стоило никакого труда вспомнить полет на одном из таких, когда тело цепенело от страха, кровь застывала в венах, а неравномерные взмахи крыльев заставляли болезненно сжиматься сердце. Это ощущение невозможно было забыть... как невозможно было забыть и то, насколько огромным, потрясающе объемным казался мир с высоты и насколько живой ощущала себя тогда Гермиона.  
  
Может быть...  
  
Может быть, не только Рон скучал по настоящим приключениям. И может быть, если его теплые руки будут крепко-крепко обнимать ее за талию, если дракон будет мягко скользить по воздуху, не торопясь вырваться на свободу, а прекрасный бесконечный мир будет лежать у их ног… Может быть, тогда Гермиона сумеет полюбить даже полеты.


End file.
